Home
by ALilyPea
Summary: Punk had never been so tired in his life, but he was so glad to be home where he could have his own bed. It wasn't the only thing he had been missing though. SLASH ONE SHOT


Title: Home

Author: Ashley

Pairing: Punk/Colt

Rating: PG

Summary: Punk is glad to be home.

Warning: Lots of fluff.

Dedicated to Orilon, I hope to one day be as good as you when it comes to writing these fics.

* * *

Punk hadn't been this damn tired in a pretty long time, his brain felt like it had been reduced to a mush about the same consistency as mashed up baby food, or at the very least it had definitely been thrown in the blender. He couldn't even keep his thoughts straight as he tried to get his key in the door, his tired eyes causing his vision to blur, the key scraping along the lock. Idly he wondered if this was how his friends felt when they had spent the entire night drinking, it was almost enough to make him feel for them, but not really.

Confused when the door swung open Punk stumbled slightly as he walked in, relaxing when the heavy weight of Colt's arm fell across his shoulders, "Night," He murmured, words slurred as he moved toward their bedroom and their comfortable bed, with Colt warmed sheets. It was enough to make him groan aloud, his own damn bed had never sounded so good, especially with Colt in it.

"Whoa there Punkinhead," Colt teased, steering him away from the wall he had almost ran directly into with about the same force as one of Edge's spears. "How about you put your ability to sleep in my hands, especially when it comes to finding the bed without injuring yourself?" He sounded like he was laughing and if Punk could've mustered the energy to glare at him he would've, but it took too much.

Punk nodded and managed to sleepily brush a kiss along his cheek, his facial hair leaving small red marks on Colt's skin. Beard burn, Colt was the only guy he'd been with who hadn't complained, in fact he actually seemed to like it which was more than a little weird. "When you leaving?" He asked, knowing vaguely that Colt would be needed elsewhere and that their time off together would be short.

"What did you sneeze while shaving today?" Colt asked, running his thumb along Punk's jaw line. "And I'm not leaving till Wednesday," He pushed Punk down on the bed carefully when they reached it, kneeling in front of him to untie his shoes.

Staring down at his feet Punk blinked owlishly and shook his head putting on his glasses from the nightstand. "You let me come in the house with my shoes on?" He grumbled.

Colt chuckled, shaking his head he resisted the urge to purr when Punk's fingers began combing through his hair, "Yes I did, because I didn't know what would happen if you tried to take them off yourself," He leaned up and pecked him on the lips, pushing him down. "Can you undress yourself at least or are you too tired for that?" He half joked, his brows furrowed. He didn't like that Punk looked so exhausted, for some reason the other man couldn't sleep after a hard match which meant Sunday night must've been hellish for him.

Punk yawned, arching his back as he stretched his hands above his head. He thought about the clothing, the weight of it and decided that no he wouldn't be able to remove his clothing without potentially injuring or humiliating himself. "I'll just sleep like this," He murmured gruffly as he crawled beneath the sheets resting his head on the pillow and sighing.

Running a hand over his face Colt laughed again and pulled the sheets away from Punk, working on removing at least his jeans so that it would be easier for him to sleep and he wouldn't sweat too much in the night. The t-shirt he left on as he knew most likely his partner would remove it In the middle of the night, "There you go my sweet Punker."

Smiling sleepily Punk allowed his eyes to slide closed, sleep already tugging at the edges of his mind when he felt Colt get in on the other side. He was completely different in bed than during the day, more malleable, more flexible so when Colt pulled him closer he went easily, even going so far as to flop onto his side and drape himself across the other man. "Night."

Colt grinned, nodding. "Good night, it's nice to have you home."


End file.
